This study is to determine the maximum tolerable dose (MTD) of oral temozolomide given daily for 5 days. We also want to determine the toxicities of temozolomide given on this schedule and the pharmacokinetic behavior of temozolomide administered orally for five consecutive days in pediatric and adolescent patients.